


KiraDax BiWeekly Prompt Fills

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Carrying, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Mirror Universe, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, Only One Bed, Prompt Art, Prompt Fill, Shopping Malls, Sparring, Teaching, Teambuilding, Translator break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Going to post art and one-shots here from biweekly prompts from the KiraDax Discord.





	1. ART: Mythical Creatures

  
Lineart: Jadzia as a centaur, Kira as a mermaid. Jadzia is kneeling down by the edge of a body of water, holding a bowl. Her spots go down her forehead, in front of her shoulders, down her sides, and along the horse part of her back. Kira is propped up out of the water on a forearm. Her ears are shaped like fins, she has a fin-like ridge down her spine and two smaller fins are visible on the sides of her tail. They are both staring at each other in surprise, mouths slightly parted. 

  
The same image, colored. Jadzia's hair and fur are colored a forest green, her skin is teal, her spots accented with light blue. Her eyes are also light blue. (Her bowl is purple.) Kira's hair and tail are orange, while her fins, ears, gills, and eyes are red, and her skin is orange-red.   
  
Huge images at: <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597168187532116028/600760408676106242/IMG_20190716_143659.jpg> and <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597168187532116028/600773920618053642/IMG_20190716_154007.jpg>


	2. FIC: Mall AU

Jadzia popped the trunk of her car so her girlfriend could get her posters out.   
“I have someone covering my lunch break at 1 today.” She said, getting out.   
“You know where I’ll be.” Kira replied with a grin. Every day she didn’t have work, she sat next to the mall office with posters protesting the new mall they had planned to build on a spiritually important site.   
“Tell Odo I said hi.” Jadzia smiled.   
“I’ll tell him you said he’s not a real cop.” Kira replied, Jadzia tipped her head back to laugh. The security officer always tried to get Kira to leave through such bogus complaints as ‘being a fire hazard’ or ‘littering’, but mostly because the guys who signed his paycheck didn’t like her and pressured him to get Kira and her signs to move somewhere the suits didn’t have to see them. Jadzia messed up Kira's short red hair as they kissed goodbye. 

“Jadzia!” Quark cried as Jadzia approached his kiosk, far too excited for a salesperson in a practically-empty mall. “Good morning! You know, I was just talking to Ezri, and we think you and your girlfriend would love this new scent of hand lotion I just got in, and don’t worry, it’s completely vegan and hypoallergenic-”   
“Leave me out of it, Quark.” Ezri called, heaving the security grate above her head as she opened her shop. Jadzia jogged over as it slowly started to descend, catching it and shoving it up to where it caught, but it also caught on one of her nails.   
“Ow!” She yanked her hand away, making the damage worse.   
“Let me see.” Ezri inspected the nail on her ring finger, torn along the diagonal and barely hanging on. “I can give you a falsie if you want, half off, make it the same shape and length as your natural nail, but it’ll be thick and noticeable, and not as flexible as your natural nails. Might get in the way during.” She assessed calmly. Jadzia laughed as the shorter woman discussed her sex life in public without blinking. “I’ve told you, nail artists can’t afford to be grossed out by anything a customer wants to talk about.” Ezri shrugged. "And it's not like your nails make it a secret." She smirked up at Jadzia.   
“I’ve been thinking about getting a full set of acrylics, this may be fate.” Jadzia smiled. “But I’d have to pay full price, of course.”   
“Like I’d let you pay full price.” Ezri scoffed.   
“Like you could stop me slipping a 20 in your purse.” Jadzia challenged with a grin. “I’ll try to stop by to talk this afternoon.”   
"Hold on." Ezri ran into her shop and returned with nail clippers and a file. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you leave with your nail like that?" She carefully took off the bit of nail that was dangling, and trimmed and filed smooth what was left of Jadzia's nail. "Okay, see you later." Ezri turned to finish opening and Jadzia turned to give Quark’s new lotion a try, even if just to humor him, but noticed Morn had silently taken his place in the kiosk.   
“Hey Morn, got to run, talk later!” She waved at the large man and walked farther down the hallway. He roped customers in by looking unassuming and not hollering at them as they passed, but once someone got Morn talking he didn’t stop. She wondered if Quark rubbed lotion into his bald head, and snickered like she always did when that thought crossed her mind. 

“Heads up!” A frantic voice called. Jadzia stopped a soccer ball that was bouncing down the hallway, passing it back to the teenage boy running after it.   
“Hey Jake.”   
“Morning Jadzia.” They grinned at each other as he walked with her, slowly dribbling the ball between his feet, almost tripping.   
“Hey Ben!” She called into the sporting goods shop.   
“Hey Dax. Are you still coming to the potluck Friday?” The owner emerged, smiling as well.   
“I’m not going to miss out on your cooking, and I said I’d bring my girlfriend.” She defended.   
“Just making sure.” Ben Sisko turned to his son. “Jake-o, you know the rule about playing with the merchandise.”   
“Only play with balls we own, outside the store, after I set up the displays, and when Odo’s not around.” The teenager recited with a sigh.   
“Bye guys.” Jadzia continued down the hall. 

She waved to Garak the tailor and his niece Ziyal as they discussed what one of their mannequins was wearing, and stopped to say hi to Julian the first-aid guy across the hallway. She was pretty sure the two men had a thing for each other, but she hadn’t yet figured out how to broach the subject. Julian was already bored and pulling a wheelie in a wheelchair.   
"Morning, Jadzia." He smiled.   
"Don't fall back Julian, there's no-one to patch you up if you get hurt." She teased.   
"On the contrary," a bass rumble replied, "I have first aid training." The man known only as Worf, who owned the Tai-chi classroom next door, watched them unsmilingly. Under his gaze Jadzia almost felt like a teenager with a date waiting for a parent to approve.   
"But did your first aid training cover concussions?" Jadzia smiled as she walked over.   
"It did. Good morning, Miss Dax." Worf rarely smiled and looked like he did MMA or something, but somehow his childrens' classes were super popular. Maybe it was the soft robe-like clothing he wore.   
"Have a good day Worf." She smiled and continued down the hallway to her shop. 

Jadzia was glad every morning when her shop hadn’t been broken into. While she would get alerts on her phone (and probably a call from the police) if the security alarm was tripped, it was good to see. Some of the high-tech toys and nerdy merch she sold was pretty expensive and would be easy to sell online. But owning what was essentially geeky toy store brought in a good paycheck, the continuing new items kept her excited, and she got to play with toys all day. Jadzia unlocked and stowed the security grate, then flipped the lights on and nothing happened. Of course. At least she had an hour or so until the mall actually got busy. She called the maintenance office and left a quick message, then dug out all the (weird) flashlights in inventory and made a display just outside her shop. She grabbed a pair of fingerless glove flashlights and, after checking that her other electricity worked, she managed to find a couple lamps to try and make her shop not pitch black. An old Christmas Story leg lamp highlighted the clearance bin and general ‘old people’ area of the store, a Captain America desk lamp made sure she could see the cash register, while another drew attention to its brethren, and she scattered gently glowing moons and books around. Thank goodness everything came with a charger cable, and she had plenty of extension cords and power strips. Jadzia was laying on the floor between all the cords, texting her girlfriend and the shop owner groupchat when O’Brien the maintenance man arrived to fix her electricity. 

Jadzia cheered as her lights turned on.   
“Thanks so much, O’Brien.” She grinned.   
“Anytime.” He nodded.   
“Oh, hey, you’ve got little kids, right?” She grabbed a toy from the clearance bin, a globe with stylus attached. “This’ll teach them geography and stuff.”   
“I’ll come back to look at it later.” He dismissed.   
“No, here, it’s yours. I want you to have it. Nobody gives toys like this a shot, but look…” She grabbed the stylus and tapped blindly at a landmass.   
“Playing music from the Democratic Republic of the Congo.” The toy announced, before playing 30 seconds of music. The weary-looking man smiled a bit, watching Jadzia dance to the music.   
“It’s nice, but I do get a paycheck.” He protested.   
“So? Please take it. If your kids don’t like it you can bring it back tomorrow.” Jadzia wheedled.   
“Okay. Thanks.” He smiled as he left, toy globe sticking out of his work bag. Jadzia debated turning the lights back off for fun and to try to get customers. 


	3. FIC: Translator Breaks During an Away Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Breaks feat: (your favorite trope) Only One Bed!

“Inertial dampeners are offline.” Jadzia announced. “Attempting to reinitialize.”    
“Screw the inertial dampeners, we need shields!” Kira commanded.    
“We don’t have them.”   
"Class M moon in a few hundred thousand kilometers, we're landing."   
"Kira, we don't have inertial dampeners!"   
"Either we blow up in space or we try to land on that moon." Kira stated. Jadzia cursed. "Any better ideas?"   
"Moon it is. Diverting power from life support to bring aft shields back online. Fingers crossed the Jem'Hadar don't bother to land."   
"They're breaking off, use all available power for inertial dampeners. I'm grabbing a comm." Kira directed, Jadzia continued fighting the controls.   
"It'll be safer to beam to the surface." Jadzia informed her a minute later. "I can't get inertial dampeners back, or fore thrusters working to slow us, and it would take too long to slow from impulse to a safe speed to crash."   
"We’re not going to crash." Kira squeezed Jadzia's shoulder.   
"I'm okay. Thanks." Jadzia glanced up at her with a smile.   
"The atmosphere will slow us."   
"Not comfortably. Best plan is to sit down and face the back." Jadzia informed her. Kira did so, placing the comm unit on the floor between her feet. A few seconds later Jadzia swiveled her chair around as well. Kira held a hand out and Jadzia grasped it.   
"Once we're in the atmosphere, we'll beam down, set up the comm, and wait for Sisko. We can survive on a class M moon for a few days." Kira stated.   
"I don't think the Gamma quadrant has Palukoos." Jadzia replied, squeezing her hand. The atmosphere hit hard, throwing them into their seats. The runabout shuddered.   
"Find someplace to beam down." Kira directed as they both turned back towards the controls. Kira shouldered the comm unit and took Jadzia's hand as they got in the transporter.   
"Computer, two to beam down." 

They arrived at the grassy edge of a freshwater pond, Jadzia turned to check Kira for any transporter anomalies and noticed the comm unit was missing.   
"What happened to the comm?"   
"What?" Kira frowned. Jadzia's eyes widened as she realized Kira was speaking Bajoran. She looked down at her shirt, her combadge wasn't there. Neither was Kira's, nor their pips, nor her hair pin, she realized as she felt her hair on her back. Jadzia recalled that in low-power situations, Starfleet transporters were programmed to prioritize organic material, with metallic being least important. So they had made it to the surface with their clothes, but they didn't have anything metal.   
"The transporter didn't work on the metal." She tried to explain. Kira frowned and shook her head.   
"I. Don't. Understand. You." Kira said slowly, pointing at herself, shaking her head, pointing at Jadzia. Jadzia sighed and rubbed her temple, fighting to remember her Bajoran course.   
"I know Bajoran. Little bit." She managed. They sighed. 

"Need." Kira stated, then a word Jadzia didn't know.   
"Need what?" She asked. Kira repeated the word, pantomiming a surface above her head. "House?" Jadzia tried.   
"Yes!" Kira smiled. Jadzia guessed that the word Kira used meant shelter. Why hadn’t she been taught useful words? Instead she knew useless vocabulary like colors. They slowly constructed a lean-to, removing their outer shirts from the exertion. Once it was done Jadzia lay on the ground to rest, watching Kira take a green stick and some strong thin vine. She tied the vine to each end of the stick, bending it so it pulled the vine taut. She wasn't going to try to make a bow and arrows, was she? Kira stood and headed into the woods again and Jadzia scrambled after her.   
"Hey, Kira, wait!" She forgot to speak in Bajoran, but Kira waited for her. Jadzia took Kira's hand and struggled to translate what she wanted to say. "No one. Yes two. Animals." She frowned. Kira scoffed and led her to a downed tree they'd seen earlier. Kira began kicking at branches, trying to break them off. Jadzia joined her. 

They dragged the branches back to camp and Kira laid one across two large rocks, jumping on the space between. The branch didn't break and Kira lost her balance, falling backwards. Jadzia helped her up, then tried a high downward kick. She stumbled back, falling, everything from her heel to her knee hurt.   
“Ow.” She clutched her leg, grimacing in pain. Kira helped her over to the lean-to and said a word Jadzia didn't know, but probably meant 'stay'. Jadzia watched Kira balance on the branch and jump on it until it broke. 

She realized that they had no survival equipment, no way to signal for help, and the station had almost no clue where they were. The runabout would have crashed somewhere on the surface of the moon, but how long would it take for a search party to find this moon?    
“Kira.” She called, limping toward her friend. “Sisko, uh…” How was she going to say this in Bajoran? “Where? Us where?” Kira frowned and shrugged. She crouched down and grabbed a twig to draw in the dirt. A rough drawing of the runabout, an arrow pointing to a circle (the moon) and curves (clouds of dust from the crash). Jadzia nodded her understanding. Kira pointed to the runabout and clapped SOS in morse code. Jadzia sighed in relief and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“How I help you?” Jadzia asked, hating to be useless. Kira tore some bark off the tree branches they’d hauled back.   
“Little.” Kira instructed, ripping it into smaller pieces. Jadzia had no clue how they were going to light a fire, but at least making kindling was something to do. She watched Kira find a flat rock and use the bow she’d made to spin a stick in the knot of a piece of branch. Jadzia held the kindling against it when it started to smoke. 

Jadzia sat in the path of the smoke, eyes closed, just in case there were any bugs. She was hungry and thirsty, but they didn’t have any rations or any way to purify the water. She knew she’d have to drink in a day or two, but for now it was safer to abstain. She listened to the crackle of the fire and let its heat diffuse over her. Kira said a word she didn’t know.   
“I don’t understand.” She sighed.   
“Bed?” Kira tried. Jadzia stood and rubbed her eyes, and accompanied Kira under the lean-to. Away from the fire, and lying on the grass, she was much colder. She hesitantly shifted closer to Kira, laid an arm over her. Kira had been mumbling and stopped.   
“How are you?” Jadzia asked, wishing she knew a more casual way of asking if this was okay.   
“Good.” Kira replied. After a second she rolled onto her side and scooted back until she was pressed against Jadzia. “Good?”   
“Good.” Jadzia assured. Kira started mumbling again and Jadzia fell asleep to the gentle cadence of what she assumed were prayers. 

Jadzia woke groggy and achy, light in her face from the sun glinting off the pond. She crawled out of the lean-to and found Kira tending the coals from the previous night, adding kindling and blowing on them. Jadzia stared at the water, thirsty. She pulled off her long sleeved shirt and rolled up her pants to look over her arms and legs for any bug bites, then pulled up her shirt to check her stomach.    
“I help.” Kira offered, standing up. She checked Jadzia’s back and neck, fingers running over Jadzia’s skin so lightly it made her shiver. She also combed her fingers through Jadzia’s hair, dislodging a few leaves. “Good.” She declared. “Food.” She waved Jadzia to accompany her away from camp. They walked around the edge of the lake and found some ripe berry bushes, and had breakfast right there. Thankfully, the berry juice sated her thirst somewhat. 

They carried berries back to camp in their undershirts, held out like pouches. Jadzia was a little sad to see Kira’s white tank getting stained with dirt, grass, and berry juice, but knew that part of that was due to her own feelings of wanting a sonic shower and clean clothes. At camp Kira pulled off her jacket under the lean-to and poured the berries out on it, Jadzia copied her. Kira looked around with a sigh and headed to the forest. Jadzia watched as she brought back an armful of leaves and dropped them in the sun. Jadzia went and got an armful of leaves, not sure what her friend was doing.   
“Thank you.” Kira chuckled, shaking her head. “You, no. I need-” Kira struggled to find a word Jadzia would know.   
“I understand.” Jadzia assured. Kira needed to be productive. “I bed?” Kira shrugged. Jadzia threw a long-sleeved shirt onto some grass, laid down with her arms on it, and closed her eyes, listening to Kira move the leaves. 

“Jadzia.” Kira was shaking her shoulder. Jadzia grumbled and shrugged her off. “Dax!” Kira said urgently, followed by words Jadzia didn’t know. Jadzia pushed herself up to her elbows, remembering their situation. “You... red!” Kira gestured to Jadzia’s arms. She looked down to find her skin had turned an alarming shade of red from the unfiltered ultraviolet radiation.   
“You red!” She pointed out, noticing Kira’s shoulders and the back of her neck. She gently laid a hand on her irradiated skin, warm to the touch. Kira gestured her to the lean-to, the grass inside covered in dry leaves, and they had lunch in the shade. Jadzia picked up a leaf and looked at Kira, Kira rubbed her arms as though cold and Jadzia nodded. Hopefully the dry layer would help them stay warm at night. Once they’d finished the berries Kira grabbed her jacket, and Jadzia’s from the grass. Jadzia watched as Kira pulled off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants, and waded in. Kira dunked their jackets in the water and wrung them out as she returned to Jadzia.   
“I red where?” Kira asked, Jadzia pointed on her own body where Kira’s damaged skin was. Kira laid her jacket over her shoulders with a gasp.   
“I red where?” Jadzia repeated, Kira hesitantly reached for her face. She’d fallen asleep on her front, with her head to the side.   
“You… bed.” Kira directed, pointing to the dry leaves. Jadzia lay down and let Kira move her arms, then gasped at the shock of cool fabric on her hot skin as Kira laid her jacket over her. Kira sat next to her for a while, humming and stroking her back, which helped distract Jadzia from the smell of her jacket. 

Eventually nurse duty wasn’t enough for Kira.   
“Jadzia? Bed?”   
“No.” Jadzia replied, awake.   
“I… tree… fire.” Kira struggled.   
“Yes.” Jadzia listened to Kira breaking sticks for the fire that night. 

Kira brought Jadzia a different kind of berry for dinner, which did help her frustration somewhat, as did the sun going down and the opportunity to stretch her legs. They left their damp jackets on the ground, Jadzia pulled her other jacket on and wrapped a shivering Kira in her embrace in the lean-to that night. 

The next morning Kira showed Jadzia the other berries she’d found, rubbing her arms in the early morning chill. Jadzia held her jacket out but Kira frowned.   
“You.” She insisted. Jadzia gently draped her jacket over Kira’s shoulders and did push-ups to stay warm, making her friend laugh. After breakfast they both insisted the other stay in the lean-to, skin too damaged to risk further exposure. Eventually they were too bored and the day too warm to do anything but lay down and sleep. 

“Kira! Dax!” Bashir bounded onto the transporter pad as they sat up. “What happened to you?”    
“Where are your combadges?” Sisko added.    
“It’s a long story.” Jadzia smiled. The women hugged in relief, but jumped apart at Jadzia’s gasp of pain.    
“You can tell it later, I need to get you to the infirmary before your skin starts peeling.” Bashir frowned, scanning them. He had healed their skin, and given them hyposprays, rations, and clean bills of health before they got back to the station, and that night they regaled Quark’s with their story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2036 words :p


	4. ART: Ezri Carrying Kira

"Why does no-one use the bunks on the runabout, you're not going to sleep well in the chair." 

HUGE pictures: <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597168187532116028/610502291015073803/IMG_20190812_1153492.jpg>

and <https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597168187532116028/610519820479496192/IMG_20190812_130551.jpg>


	5. FIC: Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starfleet mandated trust/efficiency exercise group class after a failed performance review

"All right, don't forget we've got an observer from Starfleet in tomorrow. We're going to be some of the first to be rated on this new cooperation and professionalism scale." Sisko said as their shift ended. "I want everyone to get a good night's sleep and be on their best behavior, got it?"   
"Yes, sir." Kira, Worf, and O'Brien nodded. Jadzia gave him a joking salute and he fixed her with a serious look.   
"Dax…"   
"Don't worry, Benjamin." She grinned. "We're going to break the curve of that test." 

Sisko woke up again though his alarm wasn't going off.   
"Computer, time." He sighed for the fourth time that night.   
"Unknown." The computer responded. He sat up and grabbed his combadge. "Sisko to engineering."   
"Engineering here, Captain."   
"Do you know the station chronometer is malfunctioning?"   
"Yes, Captain, we're working on it. As near as we can tell, it's about 0900 hours."   
"Dammit." Sisko hissed. The Starfleet observer was due to arrive at 1000. "I'm going to do a station-wide announcement, hopefully the next shift should be there soon."   
"Aye, sir." Sisko closed the comlink and opened another. "Captain Sisko to all hands. The station chronometer is malfunctioning. Engineering estimates the time to be 0900 hours. Senior staff, report to my office ASAP." He closed the link and got up. After getting dressed he woke Jake up, grabbed a raktajino, and headed to work. 

"The Starfleet observer should be here soon." He started, senior staff gathered around his desk. "I know today didn't start how we wanted it to, but they don't need to know that. We're going to have a normal day and show them that Starfleet and Bajoran workers can work together fantastically. Alright?”    
“Yes, sir.”    
“Aye, Captain.”    
“Alright, dismissed.” He sank back in his chair and tossed his baseball back and forth. Of course today of all days, this hunk of Cardassian design would break. After a while he realized the observer had never introduced themselves to him so he went to see how things were going in Ops. 

“Captain, when is the observer supposed to show up?” Kira asked.    
“1000 hours.”    
“It’s definitely past that.”    
“Captain Sisko to USS Aleo.”    
“Aleo here, this is First Officer Tara.”    
“Aleo, we were supposed to have someone from your ship come to observe us today, unfortunately our chronometer is broken. Do you know when they expect to arrive?”    
“It seems our schedules got confused, Captain, your observation is tomorrow. Ship time is 0948.”    
“Thank you, officer Tara. What system is your ship on?”    
“Earth time, sir. It’s 0948 in San Francisco.”    
“Thank you again officer, and please let the observer know I look forward to meeting them.”    
“Happy to help, sir. Aleo out.” 

Just before the end of their shift O’Brien returned to Ops to update Sisko on ‘this damned Cardassian hunk of metal’ that they’d finally gotten working again. An unknown lieutenant suddenly appeared standing in Ops. Kira immediately had a phaser pointed at her. “Hello. I’m the Starfleet observer. While I applaud your reflexes, Major, I believe weapons should not be worn in Ops?” She typed on a padd.    
“How did you get in here?” Sisko demanded.    
“Personal cloak. New technology. Not currently in use in high-risk situations, still working out some bugs that cause it to fail. But it allows me to observe normal operations of teams without observational bias. Captain, may we speak privately?” She asked calmly. Sisko held his hand out toward his office. He heard Jadzia start to whisper as the door shut behind him. 

The lieutenant handed him her padd listing all the things they screwed up on. A majority were due to his crew’s familiarity with each other (joking, teasing, complaining, swearing, use of personal names).    
“Seriously?” He asked.    
“Your senior staff will need to report to the Aleo within the next few days for additional training."   
"Major Kira, Commanders Dax and Worf, Chief O'Brien, and I?" He confirmed.   
"And Chief Odo and Doctor Bashir. Their infractions are farther down." She nodded to the padd. Sisko scrolled down.   
"Quark." He sighed. "I'll rearrange duty shifts so everyone can be there and let you know, Lieutenant."   
"Yes, sir." When they left his office all conversation in Ops stopped and all eyes looked to them.   
"Well? Get in here." He thundered and opened a comlink. "Sisko to Odo and Bashir, my office, now." 

"This observer was a real hard-nose." He sighed when they were all assembled. "We weren't picture perfect so we have to go to additional training. Doctor, do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow that Jabara can't do?"   
"No, sir."   
"Alright, everyone report to the Aleo at 1000 hours."   
"What did we do wrong?" Kira asked.   
"You're not going to like it." Sisko passed her the padd with a chuckle.   
"Commanders Dax and Worf and Major Kira are too familiar with each other?" Kira read, incredulous. Jadzia laughed and the tension in the room finally broke. They spent the next half hour passing the padd around to read aloud and laugh at.   
“Chief O’Brien uses language that some may find offensive.”   
“Well you can’t expect an Irishman not to swear.” Bashir declared. 

The next morning they were led to the holodeck on the Aleo.   
"Good morning, I am Lieutenant M'Ru, you are here for specialized team-focused exercises." The lieutenant from the day before informed them.   
"Oh, team building exercises!" Jadzia grinned. "I'm great at those! Trust fall." She fell backwards into Julian Bashir.   
"Wha-?! Dax!" He protested, trying to safely catch her as she slid down his body. Jadzia wound up sitting at his feet, laughing. Sisko put a hand to his face at the antics of his science officer.   
"I said team-focused, not team building." M'Ru corrected. Worf and Kira both offered a hand to their girlfriend and Jadzia popped back up to her feet, still smiling.   
“I’m confident our team will do well, Lieutenant.” 

Their first task was to split into pairs and attempt to fix a given device, except one person was only allowed to observe and interact with it, and the other person was only allowed to read the instructions for troubleshooting and fixing it. Worf and Dax paired up, as well as Kira and Odo, and Bashir and O’Brien. M’Ru then rearranged them so that Dax was paired with Odo, Kira with Worf, and Bashir with Sisko.    
“I’d have too much of an advantage, I guess.” O’Brien shrugged and stood to the side.    
“Okay, Doctor, which role would you like?” Sisko asked.    
“Well, considering M’Ru is likely going to keep trying to challenge us, I’ll take the hands-on role if you don’t mind.” Bashir replied quietly.    
“Sure.” He grinned. To their surprise, M’Ru honored their chosen roles. Sisko, Kira, and Odo all wound up holding instructions. The pairs all struggled to fix their devices, but all got it done, while O’Brien watched, pacing. As each duo announced they were finished, everyone else applauded them. Dax and Odo were the last to complete the task, getting increasingly frustrated at the limitations placed on them, but they also received the loudest and longest applause when they finished. Jadzia got a congratulatory kiss from both Worf and Kira. 

"Computer, run program 'toxic waste'." M'Ru directed. "Chief Odo, you are not allowed to change shape during this exercise."   
"Hrmph." A large area of glowing blue fluid appeared on the floor (about 5m across), with a small bucket of the fluid in the middle, and large empty bucket outside of the area. A number of ropes, both elastic and not, appeared as well. "The objective is to empty the small container into the larger one without touching any of the liquid or the buckets. If you touch the liquid or buckets, you are no longer able to physically participate in the exercise and can only communicate with your team."   
"What happens if we all touch the liquid?" Jadzia asked immediately.   
"You are marked as unable to complete the exercise and given a poor grade for cooperation, critical thinking, and communication. If you receive enough grades below a certain level, you are required to undergo further training." M'Ru replied. The team immediately started investigating their supplies and the problem. 

"We could tie two or three ropes together and try to push the bucket closer to us." Julian suggested.   
"We are not allowed to grab the bucket." Worf shook his head.   
"We could try to lasso it." O'Brien tried to make a lasso out of one of the ropes.   
"I'd like to see you try." Odo replied. "I assume that if we knock the bucket over, we lose. You would need to be perfect at lassoing."   
"We need to grab the bucket with the ropes somehow, though." Sisko frowned. "Lieutenant M'Ru, how many attempts at this exercise are we allowed?"   
"As many as you would like within 30 minutes. You have 23 minutes remaining." She replied.   
"We could bring two ends of a long rope around the bucket, tying a knot and pulling it tight by walking the ends to the sides." Worf thought aloud. "Though the bucket would tip when lifted." He concluded with a frown.   
"Not if we did that twice, one on either side." Bashir pointed out.   
"We could tie a loop on the end of 3 or 4 ropes and thread them together, pull it tight to make a square or triangle in the middle." Kira suggested.   
"Let's give it a shot." Jadzia grinned. 

Bashir and Worf accidentally tied a loop into both ends of the same rope, but they quickly had their device put together. Kira, Worf, Sisko, and Odo carefully stationed themselves around the edge of the liquid, leaning and reaching towards the middle to try and not tighten the center early, or step in the liquid and get removed from participating. Unfortunately, though, the center of the device was too tight to get over the top of the bucket. They began walking back to the others, who were quietly discussing the unused ropes, when a red light flashed. They all stopped and looked to M'Ru.   
"Major Kira stepped in the fluid." She stated. They all looked at Kira's feet, the side of one shoe had glowing blue liquid on it.   
"Barely!" Kira protested, "And we were done trying to get the bucket."   
"You stepped in the fluid. Had it been a harmful substance, Doctor Bashir would need to treat you. Please refrain from providing any physical aid to your teammates."   
"But it's pretend-!"   
"Major." Sisko interrupted. Kira sighed and crossed her arms.   
"Yes sir." She stood back from the group.   
"No hard feelings, Major, we think we've figured it out." O'Brien smiled at her. "You had the right idea, we realized this elastic rope would work better for grabbing the bucket."   
"You'll be back in play in no time, Nerys." Jadzia grinned. Kira's posture softened a bit.   
"Captain, this would work best with an even number of people." Bashir informed him. The previous device was dismantled and the standard ropes tied around the elastic loop O'Brien had created. They soon had the smaller bucket safely poured into the larger bucket as their teammates coached and encouraged them, acting as more eyes on where their feet were and if the bucket was in danger of slipping. They all cheered when the buckets and ropes disappeared, high-fiving and patting each other's shoulders, especially Kira's (Jadzia kissed her again). They turned to M'Ru for their next task. 

"Your scores have been quite high. Higher than what I observed yesterday would indicate, higher than observational bias can account for. It appears the observational rubric needs recalibration. Please accept my apologies for taking up your morning."   
"That's it?" Kira asked.   
"That's it." M'Ru confirmed. She led them back to the Promenade and shook their hands, apologizing to each person individually and thanking the group for their participation and valuable data. 

"Well, if that's over, I have something I need to attend to." Odo turned toward the bar. "QUAAAARK." He bellowed as he strode over, they all smiled at the sound of breaking glass.   
"We'd better get to work as well." Sisko smiled at his team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2022 words :p


	6. FIC: Teaching (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'one of them teaching the other how to do some domestic task and not making them feel bad that they never had to learn it before'. Part 1 is Kira teaching, part 2 will be Kira learning :)   
> Also, I'm getting better at being succinct in my fic writing, this chapter is under 1k!

"Nerys, this hasperat is really good." Jadzia complimented at their potluck dinner, reaching for her drink again.   
"I think I made it too spicy." Kira observed with a smile.   
"In the future I might ask the replicator to make it with less spice." Jadzia chuckled.   
"It's not replicated, Kira made it herself." Sisko smiled. All eyes at the table turned to Kira.   
"Haven't I told you all that my father had the best hasperat recipe?" She defended.   
"Still, I assumed you changed it into a replicator pattern." Jadzia replied.   
"I asked Sisko a week ago if I could use his kitchen to make hasperat, he said yes." Kira shrugged.   
"And got all the ingredients brought up from Bajor." Sisko added. Everyone at the table remarked at that.   
"You all act like non-replicated food is a delicacy or something." Kira smiled.   
"For most of us, it is a special occasion, Major." Sisko replied. "People from Federation worlds tend to grow up eating mostly replicated food."    
“Well… Enjoy.” Kira replied, not sure how to respond to that. Logically she knew it wasn’t the Starfleets’ fault that what she considered ‘special occasion’ food was their everyday, and vice-versa, but it made the hasperat a little harder to swallow. 

“I was wondering,” Jadzia gazed down at her as they walked the corridors after dinner, holding hands, “would you be willing to teach me to cook?”    
“What? Why? You don’t know how to cook?” Kira spoke without thinking. Jadzia shook her head.    
“No. Some early Dax hosts tried, but it never went well, and I’ve always had access to replicators or ration bars. As to why, I know cooking makes Benjamin happy, and I’d like to give it a shot, and share something with you.” She smiled.    
“I can teach you how to make some things, but I don’t think Sisko will let us use his kitchen too much.”    
“We can use a holosuite.” Jadzia grinned.    
“And getting the ingredients brought up from Bajor requires a little forethought and litas.” Kira added with a frown.    
“We can replicate the ingredients, I know Benjamin does it. I wouldn’t want to waste money on real food that I’ll probably burn or something.”    
“I don’t have any recipes on padds or paper or anything, I have them memorized.”    
“I can write them down as you teach me.” Jadzia pulled her to a stop to give her a soft kiss. “Any other objections?” She murmured when they parted.    
“Yes. Get back down here.” Kira smiled, hands on Jadzia’s biceps, already going up on her toes for another kiss. 

Quark gave an odd little wave as Jadzia picked up a datarod and paid for holosuite time. They had all the ingredients for pan-seared palukoo and moba in a bag (though they’d substituted rastipod for palukoo just in case Dax wouldn’t react well to insect meat). They entered the holosuite to find a well-stocked kitchen with plenty of space.    
“What’s first?” Jadzia asked, setting the bag on the counter.    
“Finding a knife and cutting board.” Kira frowned.    
“Not washing our hands?” Jadzia asked.    
“Right, of course washing our hands, that’s step 0.” Kira agreed. They washed their hands and found a knife and cutting board, Kira demonstrated how to chop the fruit and made sure Jadzia wasn’t going to cut herself before finding a pan and figuring out how the stove worked.    
“If I can use a bat’leth, I can use a knife.” Jadzia chuckled.    
“Just making sure.” Kira replied. She watched Jadzia cut the rastipod meat into bite-size chunks and dump it in the hot pan. 

“How’d you learn how to cook?” Jadzia asked as they watched the meat cook, occasionally stirring it or shaking the pan.    
“My dad taught me some stuff, and I cooked for the Shakaar sometimes.” Kira replied.    
“What was that like?”    
“Cooking with my dad was nice, he’d put his hand on mine to make sure I learned how things should feel. When my little brothers and the others in the camps liked what we made, it felt really special.” Kira remembered with a smile. “And when Shakaar asked if I knew how to cook, I could say yes. Lupaza watched me at first, to make sure I knew what I was doing, and I felt so proud to be able to help the resistance, even if I was too little to shoot a phaser.”    
“That’s-” Jadzia stopped. “I’m glad you have those fond memories.” She corrected. 

“How do I know when the meat is done?”    
“Does it look done?” Kira replied.    
“The color’s changed.” Jadzia answered.    
“Yes, that means it’s done.” Kira smiled. “Now add the moba, sprinkle some dried salam grass on top, and mix it in.”    
“How much salam grass?” Jadzia asked as she dumped the fruit in the pan.    
“I don’t know. I’ll tell you when to stop.” Kira shrugged. Jadzia carefully sprinkled a pinch of grass over the pan. “More.” Kira smiled. “You want to be able to taste it. At least an ounce of grass.”    
“You’re in charge.” Jadzia muttered as she typed on her padd and grabbed more grass.    
“Trust me, you’re not going to screw it up.” Kira replied.    
“Thanks for teaching me.” Jadzia replied, eyes on the pan as she stirred. “I just felt like it was something I ought to know how to do.”    
“You never had reason to learn.” Kira shrugged. “The fact that I had to borrow Sisko’s kitchen to make hasperat shows how you would have had to seek out this skill. And I know how to cook some stuff, so.” Kira shrugged again.    
“Thank you.” Jadzia repeated.    
“Once the moba browns, it’s done.” Kira replied. Jadzia gave her a kiss. 

Jadzia smiled as she tasted her dish.    
“Good job, tastes good.” Kira grinned. Jadzia’s smile widened.    
“Can you teach me another dish tomorrow?”    
“Sure.” Kira chuckled. 


	7. FIC: Teaching (2/2)

Kira noticed Ezri at a table in Quark’s, chatting with Worf, Bashir, and O’Brien. Her eyes were drawn to the bright yellow yarn craft in Ezri’s hands.    
“Hey.” She greeted. “Mind if I join you?”    
“Not at all.”    
“Go ahead.” They replied.    
“They were discussing battle tactics for the Battle of the Alamo.” Worf informed her.    
“Not familiar.” Kira shook her head. “And I don’t really want to be.” She added as Bashir and O’Brien both opened their mouths to explain their holosuite game. 

“What’cha got, Dax?” Kira asked.    
“Crochet.” She lifted her work from her lap to show Kira a bright yellow rectangle. “It’s something to keep my hands busy.”    
“What are you making?” Worf asked.    
“It’ll probably end up being a scarf? It’s just something to do.” Ezri shrugged. “I’m not good enough yet to make presents for people, I need to work on the tension of the yarn.” Kira had been meaning to spend more time with their counselor, hopefully exposure would help the twisting in her gut.    
“Well, as I was saying earlier, I think if we fortify this wall…” Bashir pointed at a padd he showed to O’Brien.    
“Dax, do you think you could teach me that?” Kira asked quietly.    
“I don’t know. I’m still a beginner myself.” She frowned.    
“Don’t people learn better by teaching?” Kira replied.    
“If you really want to learn, I suppose having a real person teach you is better than subspace lessons.” Ezri shrugged.    
“What did you say this was called?” Kira asked.    
“Crochet.” Ezri smiled. “Tobin tried crochet, but it wasn’t engaging enough for him. Audrid knew how to knit, but that’s more complicated. None of the other Dax hosts have tried yarn crafts until me.” 

“What size crochet hook should I get?” Kira asked a few days later, scrolling through a padd in Ezri’s quarters. “What kind of yarn?”   
“I replicated a whole set of hooks, you can find one that feels comfortable in your hand.” Ezri offered. “And for yarn, just pick something that’s not too fuzzy.” Kira replicated a ball of burnt umber colored yarn. “If you don’t mind me asking, this seems like the kind of thing I’d expect you to know. That came out wrong.” Ezri frowned. “I mean-”    
“You’re fine, Dax.” Kira smiled at her stumbling over her words, so different from eloquent and witty Jadzia. Ezri was clever, too, but tended to stay quiet or get tongue-tied more. Kira found it oddly endearing. “Furel used to do this, I think. Something with yarn. But then he lost his arm, so he couldn’t anymore.”    
“Oh. I’m sorry.”    
“It happened.” Kira shrugged. “If he’s not upset about it, no reason I should be. And I know how to sew a bit, but this always seemed too complicated to bother.”    
“Makes sense.” Ezri nodded. 

“To get started, you’re going to make a slipknot in the yarn, leave a good, at least 10 centimeters of tail.” Ezri instructed. Kira sat next to her on the couch and Ezri scooted closer so they could see each other’s hands well. Kira was acutely aware of the fact that their knees were almost touching. If this was Jadzia Dax, she’d be pressed as close to Kira as possible. But this was Ezri Dax. She made a slipknot, moving quickly so her shaking fingers couldn’t get in the way or be noticed as much. Ezri patiently guided Kira through the first few stitches, then quietly worked on her own scarf as Kira made her chain as long as she wanted the scarf to be wide. “Okay, time for the tricky part.” Ezri smiled. She showed Kira on her own piece how to turn back and start building up the scarf. Kira frowned, watching carefully as Ezri demonstrated and pulled out the stitch over and over. Kira kept messing up and getting more frustrated, yanking her stitches out harder, until Ezri asked if she could try something new. 

“Go for it.” Kira huffed, dropping her chain stitch in her lap.    
“No, you’re going to do it.” Ezri shook her head and pressed her side against Kira’s. Did she not realize Kira froze, or did she just ignore it? Ezri picked up the hook and put it in Kira’s hand, putting her own hands over Kira’s. “This hole is where you want to go.” She said softly, pointing with the hook. “Around like this… And now we can move to the next one.” Kira had not been paying attention to the yarn. She let Ezri guide her hands for a few stitches before actually trying again herself. “I hope that was okay.” Ezri murmured as she picked up her own scarf again. “I remembered what you told Jadzia about your dad teaching you to cook.”    
“It helped.” Kira replied softly, eyes on her own work. “Thank you.” 

“Can I say something?” Ezri asked suddenly.    
“Of course.” Kira frowned.    
“I know things are weird and awkward between us because I’m not your girlfriend, but I remember being her. But I just wanted to say thanks for still trying to be my friend. It means a lot.”    
“Thanks for teaching me crochet.” Kira replied with a smile. “I hope that eventually things won’t be so awkward, that we can be friends without thinking of Jadzia. Ugh, I messed up again!”    
“You can always try again.” Ezri smiled. Kira got the impression she was talking about more than just crochet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter under 1k :)


	8. FIC: Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, under 1k!

"Okay, now that you're skilled at blocking, we can spar properly." Master Worf announced during TaeKwonDo class. "You all filled out the liability waiver, right?" He asked, some of the class chuckled, unsure if he was joking. "If you have not, please do so now at the desk. Dax and Kira, as the ones with the highest marks in the class, you will spar first." They stepped forward and the rest of the class moved to the edges of the room. Jadzia feinted a roundhouse at Kira's ribs and grinned as the shorter woman blocked and followed with a punch to the mouth that stopped just short, Jadzia quickly kissed her girlfriend's fist. The rest of the class tittered, Master Worf just instructed them to wait until they had the protective padding on, and that punches to the face were not allowed in sparring. 

They bowed and faced each other in ready position. Kira smirked up at Jadzia, who grinned down at her. 

"You will spar for two minutes. Ready. _Sijak_!" Worf announced, Kira immediately threw a side kick into Jadzia's stomach, which had her stumble back a couple steps. They grinned at each other for a split second before Kira took the offensive again, chaining kick after kick and forcing Jadzia to block and retreat, moving around the dojang, losing time. Jadzia dodged a back hook kick and retaliated with a sternum punch before Kira could twist into another roundhouse. She followed with a stepping side kick, using her longer limbs to keep out of her girlfriend's reach. Kira blocked the crescent kick Jadzia expected her to dodge and literally threw her off balance, Jadzia almost fell on the Sisko men, kneeling by the wall. Kira was waiting in ready position when Jadzia righted herself, both women grinning and breathing hard. Kira rushed in with a flying side kick, which sent them both to the mat. 

"You good?" Kira asked immediately, trying to get off Jadzia as fast as she could. 

"Yeah." Jadzia grabbed Kira's dobok and pulled her back down to the mat, pinned Kira's wrists, and kissed her. They heard Jake Sisko sigh. 

"Cheater." Kira accused, though she was smiling. 

"30 seconds remaining." Master Worf warned. They got back to their feet and both threw a roundhouse, Kira used her back leg and Jadzia her front, so their legs collided awkwardly. Kira quickly followed with another roundhouse, Jadzia barely blocked it. 

"You're so fast." Jadzia grinned, then feinted a roundhouse to make Kira dodge back, chaining it into a stepping side kick that made Kira stumble back and fall. 

"You say that every week." Kira grinned as well, grabbing Jadzia's hand up. 

" _Kalyeo._ Good." Master Worf stopped them. 

" _Kamsahamnida._ " The women breathed, bowing to each other and their teacher. 

"Next to spar, Ben and Jake Sisko." He announced, Kira and Jadzia passed their padding to the men and helped them get it on. "Kira, good initiative, keeping your opponent on the defensive. Jadzia, you don't want to let your opponent chain too many kicks, try to interrupt sooner." Both women nodded. "Good usage of your reach, those side kicks aren't used much in sparring. Kira, a dodge would be the best reaction to those, try to stay on the balls of your feet, remember." 

" _Kamsahamnida._ " They replied, nodding. They took the Sisko men's spots, kneeling next to each other to watch their classmates spar. 

"Don't go easy on me." Jake smiled at his father. 

"Only if you go easy on your old man." Ben chuckled. 

In the changing room after class, Keiko complimented them on their sparring. 

"Kira, you're so fast, how do you even think about what you're going to do?" 

"Jadzia's taller, so I knew if she has the chance to take the offensive, it would be hard to counter. So I just kept kicking so she couldn't retaliate." She replied simply. "I tried to keep us close, too." 

"Hey, I kept us close, too." Jadzia grinned. 

"I'm surprised Worf didn't say anything." Kira replied. "That's definitely not allowed in sparring." 

"I don't know if he quite knew what to do with you." Keiko smiled. "Have you two sparred outside class?" 

"Not making contact, we'd pretend to roundhouse each other as a joke." Jadzia replied. "Might be why our stances are so good now. Are you coming to get smoothies?" Most of the class went down the block to a health food restaurant to chat after class. 

"I should get home and help my husband with the kids. I promise you'll get to meet them all when we do our belt testing." Keiko replied and waved as she left. 

It seemed like all anyone wanted to talk about after class was Kira's flying side kick, and Jadzia's kiss. 

"How'd you know you weren't going to like, break Jadzia's ribs?" Jake asked. 

"The human body is pretty strong, and in order for me to aim that high, I had to put more energy into jumping up than power." Kira replied. 

"And Worf told us that move is more for show than strength." Jadzia grinned. "Show off." 

"I still had enough power to knock you on your ass." Kira teased right back. 

"I'll knock you on your ass right now." Jadzia laid a hand on Kira's shoulder. 

"Again?" Jake sighed as they kissed. 

"You don't get like this when Kasidy and I kiss, what's the difference?" Ben asked. 

"You and Kasidy aren't sparring when you kiss. I wanted to get some ideas from the best in the class." Jake explained, some of the other members of the class chuckled. 

"Even without two full minutes of example, you did great, Jake." Jadzia smiled. 

"I wonder if Worf will let us pick who we spar at some point." Nog grinned at Jake. 

"You could ask him during free stretches next week." Kira suggested. "It'd probably be good practice for us all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Sijak- begin  
> Dojang- TaeKwonDo school  
> Dobok- uniform shirt  
> Kalyeo- stop  
> Kamsahamnida- thank you


	9. FIC: A Quick Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'they meet each other's mirror self'. 2043 words, just barely over 2k. Brief sexual harassment.

Jadzia woke in a dimly lit room. 

"Computer, lights." She directed. They brightened somewhat. She recognized her surroundings as being the Cardassian architecture of the station, but she'd never seen it decorated like this before. Had she been sent back in time to the Occupation? Jadzia hopped out of bed as the door opened. 

"Good morning." A woman who looked exactly like Kira Nerys purred as she sauntered in, wearing a tiny purple nightgown and translucent robe. "As you can see, we're perfecting teleportation between universes." She stroked Jadzia's jaw, Jadzia hit her hand away. She had read Julian and Nerys’ reports of the other universe. "Aw, don't be like that." The other Kira cooed with a pout. "I brought you here to have fun, and even sent the darling Major my Jadzia Dax." 

"You know I'd never trust you." Jadzia countered. "I can't imagine Nerys would trust her." 

"Your precious  _ Nerys _ can lock her in jail for all I care. You're here with me." 

"You may look like my Kira, but you're not her." Jadzia countered and crossed her arms. 

"You're right." Her sweet and happy act fell away in an instant. "I'm the Intendant of Terok Nor, and you'd do well to remember that. I could send you to mine with the Terrans, or I could keep you here, safe with me. Your choice." She smiled again, and Jadzia could practically see the glint of a blade in her eyes. 

"How long until you switch us back?" Jadzia demanded, trying to calculate how long she could survive backbreaking labor, abuse of all forms, and near-starvation. 

"I haven't decided yet." The Intendant cooed. 

* * *

"Come in." Kira sighed, the door chime interrupting her morning prayers. Jadzia stalked towards her so fast Kira barely had time to register her civilian clothes and haircut before she was kissing her. 

"Hey, woah, slow down." Kira chuckled, gently pushing her back. "I like your haircut, I didn't know you were thinking of changing it." 

"Yeah, I…" Jadzia trailed off, playing with the ends of her hair. She wasn't smiling. 

"You're not Jadzia," Kira hit her combadge, "Kira to security, intruder alert, my quarters. Who are you?" She demanded. 

"I'm Jadzia Dax. I woke up here and figured it would be safest to get in with someone in power. Where I come from, that’s you." She stated with a shrug. She stepped towards Kira, who glared at her. 

"Computer, location of Jadzia Dax." Kira directed. 

"Jadzia Dax is in her quarters." The computer replied just before Kira's door opened and three Bajoran security officers ran in, phasers trained on Jadzia. 

"What do you need, Major?" One asked. 

"Put her in a holding cell, and check if our Jadzia is in her quarters." Kira replied. The other Jadzia reached for her, eyes wide, but Kira glared back. She wasn't about to fall for some trap from the Intendant. She followed them to the security office, pulling up a chair to sit outside the other Jadzia's holding cell, sending a comm to Sisko to meet her there as soon as he could. The other Jadzia continued to profess no knowledge of how she got there, where the original Jadzia was, or if the Intendant was planning something. She also continued to try and flirt. When Sisko arrived, Kira gave him the very limited information she had. 

* * *

Jadzia grit her teeth as the Intendant draped herself over her shoulders and kissed up her spots, cursing the wide neck of her nightgown. The Intendant was a woman with fickle emotions, not to be crossed, liable to shoot her in a second for the smallest transgression, smiling all the while. But what was Jadzia supposed to do when a woman like that, who looked and sounded so much like her girlfriend, wanted affection? 

"Come on, Jadzia, it's not so bad. I didn't expect someone from such a soft life to be so grumpy." The Intendant murmured in her ear, gently biting her earlobe. Jadzia didn't react. "You didn't have breakfast, so you must be hungry for lunch. Fruit?" 

"Fine." Jadzia sighed. The Intendant grinned, delighted at finally getting some sort of response from her. She ordered a bowl of mixed chopped fruit from the replicator and sat next to Jadzia at the table. Instead of setting the bowl on the table, however, she cradled it in one arm and held a piece towards Jadzia's mouth. Jadzia tried to take the piece but the Intendant pulled it back. 

"Open up." The Intendant smiled, but it was clearly an order. Jadzia glared at her. "Here's how this works. I have to go to boring meetings with the Cardassians and Klingons this afternoon, and oversee the Terrans for a bit after that. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Either we sit here and take up all of our time arguing over lunch and go to work in our nightgowns, or we have a nice lunch, get dressed, and go to work. I don't really care either way." The Intendant grinned. She popped the piece of fruit in her mouth and offered Jadzia another. After a second Jadzia relented and allowed the Intendant to feed her. When the Intendant wasn't talking, Jadzia could almost pretend she was her Nerys. 

* * *

The other Jadzia kept flirting with Kira, then Sisko, slouching on her bunk and spreading her legs, and when she was wearing such tight pants… Kira had taken a look at her ass as they had walked to security. 

"When did you last see the Intendant?" Kira asked. 

"Yesterday." 

"And you seriously expect me to believe she didn't tell you she'd be sending you to this universe?" 

"All I can think of is that she said I'd 'have fun tomorrow' last night, but I'm not having fun at all." She crossed her arms, framing her breasts. 

"Poor you. I guess if you won't tell us anything, I should go help Sisko figure out how to get you home." 

"Did Benjamin tell you what we did when he crossed over?" She grinned. "He was pretending to be my Benjamin, my boyfriend. I can show you what we did if you want. It was quite a workout." Kira left. To have that other woman propositioning her in Jadzia's voice, with Jadzia's body… She couldn't tell if she was disgusted or aroused. But she had work to do, more work than usual without Jadzia there. Odo would notify her if she was needed. 

That evening Odo let her know that the other Jadzia had asked to talk to Kira for most of the day, had claimed to have information she’d only tell Kira, but he doubted it. Kira reluctantly went to the holding cells. 

“Oh, you’re here now.” Jadzia sighed. “After I had to spend all day alone. Do you know how hard it is to spend time alone after being with the Intendant for weeks?” 

“I thought you said you were dating Benjamin.” Kira crossed her arms. 

“Well yes, but he was also dating the Intendant, trying to play both sides.” Jadzia replied matter-of-factly. “And when she found out he was aiding the Rebellion she killed him and kidnapped me. And the Intendant’s newest kidnapees become her favorite pets, of course. So I’ve been so lonely with just the security cameras for company.” She sighed the last part. 

“They become her  _ what _ ?” Kira stepped up to the forcefield. 

“Oh, that got your attention.” Jadzia smirked. “Want me to show you? Or I can put on a show for you…” Her hands drifted down to her pants and Kira pounded a fist to the forcefield before turning her back to the infuriating copy. Imagining her Jadzia doing that… Kira covered her face. After a few seconds to calm down she spoke to the other Jadzia without turning to face her. 

“Tell Odo about what the Intendant does to those she kidnaps, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” Kira stated. 

“Oh, it’s nothing bad, I promise you.” The other Jadzia called as Kira left. 

* * *

After Jadzia had allowed the Intendant to feed her lunch, remarking the whole time how beautiful and smart she was, she’d been allowed to pick clothes from the replicator, but had to change in front of the Intendant. 

“No need to rush.” The Intendant bit her index finger with a grin. 

“Get fucked.” It dropped from her lips nearly on reflex, and she fully expected some sort of negative reaction when she realized what she’d said, but the Intendant just laughed. 

“Oh, I do.” She cooed. Once Jadzia was dressed she sat on the couch, eyes closed as the Intendant changed and called her sweet and innocent. When they were dressed she was led out of quarters and a thin 2 meter chain was locked to her wrist and the Intendant's. She stood behind the Intendant during the meeting, intending to remember all that was said, but she didn't have context for what was being discussed, and she was worried about getting back to her own universe, her own Nerys. She didn’t remember much. Afterwards the Intendant took her hand to lead her. 

"Time to go babysit the Terrans." She sighed. 

"Let's not." Jadzia suggested. 

"It's boring work, but it's got to be done." The Intendant stroked her cheek. "I'll make it up to you." Jadzia steeled herself, didn't push the Intendant away. 

"Please, Intendant." She whispered. "Delegate someone else to do it. I think I saw a bathtub in your quarters, and even in my universe, that's such a luxury, I'd love to experience it with you." She stepped closer, looked the Intendant in her gorgeous brown eyes, sighed pitifully. 

"Don't think I don't know exactly what you're doing, Jadzia Dax." The Intendant grinned. 

"What am I doing, Intendant?" She whispered. 

"You don't want to see people get hurt, especially not people who might look like your friends, and  _ especially _ not since I look like the darling Major. Tell me I’m wrong.” The Intendant grinned. 

"You're right." She whispered, looked down at the floor. “Please, Intendant. Please don’t make me see that.” Her stomach heaved just thinking about it. 

“Oh, my precious, soft girl.” The Intendant ran a hand through her loose hair. “Okay. Garak or someone can watch the Terrans. Let me show you luxury.” 

“Thank you, Intendant.” Jadzia breathed. 

The Intendant instructed her attendants to fill the bath and they got to work, adding scents, soaps, oils, measuring the temperature. She lay on the couch and Jadzia, only having 2 meters of chain between them, sat with her back against the couch.

“Tell me,” The Intendant mused as the bath filled, trailing her fingers through Jadzia’s hair, “do you and the Major do things like this?” 

“No, we have sonic showers on our station.” Jadzia replied, trying to prepare a lie for whatever she might ask next. 

“I get to share something with you she can’t!” The Intendant seemed absolutely delighted by that. 

When the tub was ready the Intendant unlocked them, stripped bare, and sank in. Jadzia sat frozen in front of the couch, unable to take her eyes off the display. Without the Intendant’s clothing, they were identical. 

“Well, come on, it’s not that scary.” The Intendant crooked a finger at Jadzia, lounging back. 

“I’ll be your attendant, I’ll wash you and help with anything you need.” She suggested, standing. 

“You’re my guest. You said you wanted to experience luxury.” The Intendant countered. Jadzia didn’t move. “Oh, my innocent girl, I’m almost starting to think you’ve never fucked.” The Intendant giggled. “I promise, I won’t fuck you unless you want me to.”  They both looked up at the sound of a transporter. Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys beamed in, with what must be this universe’s Jadzia Dax between them. 

“Major!” The Intendant cried, delighted, Kira shot her in the chest. Sisko shot the others in the room as Kira and Jadzia ran to each other.  They held each other tightly, shaking in each other’s arms. Jadzia barely noticed the transport home, or Julian checking her for injuries. She and Nerys could scarcely tear their eyes from each other. They spent that night in the same bed, unwilling to be alone, wanting to assure themselves that their love was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sisko made sure the Intendant didn't slip under the water, Jadzia didn't pay attention to that because she only had eyes for Nerys.)   
> In cutting this down from over 2300, I wound up taking out a line I really liked, Jadzia internally referring to the Intendant as 'a narcissist straight out of the myth'.


	10. ART: Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to draw them, so I decided to write TaeKwonDo because I've taken classes in that and mostly know what I'm talking about, and drew boxing because I don't understand how it works enough to write about it :) This took probably like 3 hours or more ^_^' Proportions are hard.


End file.
